


Magic Hands

by pitchperfectfeels



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchperfectfeels/pseuds/pitchperfectfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie loves Aubrey's hands. Aubrey thinks she's crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Hands

**[imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com) - Imagine Person A holding and admiring Person B’s hands.**

Stacie loved Aubrey’s hands. Like, everything about them. She loved how soft and delicate they were. She loved her long fingers, and what those finger were capable of. She loved absently tracing patterns on her palms when they were watching a movie, and how she would hear the blonde gasp at how ticklish it was. She loved how easily their hands fit together, like they were the piece of the puzzle you could never find, but you’d finally found after a long time of searching.

She loved everything about Aubrey’s hands.

One night, while sitting on the couch doing nothing in particular, Stacie turned to face her girlfriend and reached for her hands, coaxing the blonde to face her. She laced their fingers together, then continued to separate them, running her thumbs across Aubrey’s palms. She took Aubrey’s right hand in hers, turned it palm up, and started tracing the intricate lines, fingers to wrist and back again. She then repeated on the left hand.

Aubrey just watched in amazement, slightly amused by the concentration on the brunette’s face. She’d been complimented on her hands before, but she’d never had anyone pay this much attention to them before. It was almost like Stacie was worshipping them, not that she was complaining, she actually enjoyed how relaxing it was.

“I love your hands so much. Like, I wanna hold them all time. And your fingers, don’t even get me started on those. Are they naturally that long, or did you do something to them as a child so you could taunt people with them?” Stacie pondered as she continued playing with Aubrey’s hands.

“You’re crazy, you know that? And no, I didn’t do anything to them to ‘taunt people with them’, they just turned out like that. I didn’t ask to have such amazing hands,” she gloated, giggling at the expression on her girlfriend’s face. “What?” she asked through her laughter.

“Nothing, it’s just… Uhm, uh… Nothing, it’s stupid,” she stuttered out, flustered under the blonde’s intense gaze. As soon as Aubrey’s hand reached out and cupped her face and they made eye contact, she melted. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“I love you,” she whispered, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. _This is too soon, what am I doing?_ She reached up for one of Aubrey’s hand to distract herself, running circles and spirals on her palm with her thumb.

“I love you too, Stacie,” she muttered back, closing the short distance between their lips for a  kiss, which soon turned into a make out sessions and Aubrey’s fingers working their magic on her girlfriend.


End file.
